This is how life should be
by Usagi tsukino12
Summary: unviverso alterno! una historia con todos los personajes de todos los juegos de F.F, ven y lee las locuras por las que tienen que pasar todos ellos....


**Fatal Frame**

"**This is how life should be"**

By: Tsukino Usagi

Guide:

"Pensamiento"

-narradora, Usagi-

(Comentarios de la autora)

Parejas: MioxItsuki, MikuxMafuyu, ReixYuu.

Chap.1: "This is how we begin"

Corte- dijo el director.

Asistente: Hay, Por favor!- dijo el asistente encontrar de lo que el director le ordenaba.

Director: Escucha estamos haciendo una tercera película y ella tiene que saber como la pelicula de terror empiesa.- dijo en forma de regaño la persona que tenia el panfleto.- cojan un descanso.- dijo el director antes de irse a su cabaret.

Yuu: explicación de la película y algo mas .

Rei: es una nueva película de suspenso y aventura. Yo Rei Kurosawua el personaje principal de la película,( Y como todos saben la mas guapa de todas. )

Mafuyu: Ya basta, todos saben que la mejor es Miku.- exclamo Mafuyu declarando guerra.- Ahhh, y Yuu deja de ayudar a Rei con sus videos desanimados.

- De repente de la nada Miku hizo su aparición.-

Miku: Gracias! mi amor , por que para ti soy la numero #1.- susurró la chica roja de pies a cabeza. De repente una pareja de enamorados a garrados de las manos hacen su aparición antes el grupo de amigos. Al llegar donde ellos se separan por uno segundos para saludar a sus amigos (a). Eran nada mas, ni nada menos que Itsuki y Mio. Luego una voz se escucho.

Yuu: Hey, hola. Itsuki. Y cuéntame sobre tu y Mio, como van?- le pregunto Yuu con tono de curiosidad en su voz.

Itsuki: Tu no lo sabes, hay que viejera amigo. Mio y yo llevamos 2 meses de casados y vamos de maravilla!

Mafuyu: Hey, a mi no me contaste eso! traidor.- Dijo el Mafuyu, mientras miraba a su amigo con una Mirada malévola.

Itsuki: En guerra avisada no muere gente.

- Luego una chica de pelo marrón y corto se acerco a ellos y les dijo.

Mio: Y en boca cerrada no entran moscas, verdad MI AMOR!- dijo Mio mientras se acercaba a su marido por la espalda. Se reclino en la espalda de Itsuki lo suficiente para llegar hasta su oreja. Y en forma de susurró, para que nadie mas la oyera le dijo.

Mio: chota, y te daré tu merecido en casa.- Itsuki reía vagamente, mientras Mio se alejaba con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Se fue en dirección a donde estaban sus amigas. Entonces desde lejos Miku le gritaba.

Miku: Te calló el pico Itsuki.

Rei: lol, si es la verdad, deja que lleguemos a casa le daré su merecido.- reía Rei, al mismo tiempo que le contaba a sus amigas su plan maligno.

Después de una larga conversación, donde todos rieron y gozaron de las diferentes desgracias de sus amigos. Rojas de la vergüenza estaban las muchachas al escuchar los relatos bochornosos que sus parejas contaban. Luego de un rato se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Director: La hora del descaso termino, todos a sus puestos.

…………………………………Grabando la película……………

Director: Toma 1, a las 7:00pm, Casa y Sueño de Rei. Luz, Cámara, y…Acción!

Sae: lol de Handmain El Manor Of Sleep.- Un fuerte ruido se escucho al momento en que Rei aparecio. Como decia el panfleto ella entro a la casa. Acto seguido miro a su alrededor y se dirigió el camino que se le había marcado.

Rei: donde estoy?. Me parece haber estado aquí antes.- dijo Rei tratando de sonar un poco asustada.

Director: CORTE- grito el director, dando por terminada la toma.- Estudien bien el libreto para mañana .adiós gente!

……………………………….En el carro de Rei……...

Rei: la pagas es Buena?- pregunto pensativa.

Yuu: Tu lo dijiste 1,000 nos hacen bien.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su cara de esquina a esquina.

Rei: Hey, debemos planear un picnic, eh invitar a todos nuestros amigos, no lo crees?.- dijo con felicidad Rei, dirigiéndose a su ahora pensativo prometido.

Yuu: Buena idea- dijo el chico pensando en lo caro que le saldria todo eso.

Rei: entonces es un hecho, llamare a Miku y a Mio cuando lleguemos a casa.

Yuu: " en que lió me he metido"- pensó mientras se montaba en el carro con Rei a su lado, al mismo tiempo en que temía como iba a terminar su billetera después de el tremendo gasto en el que le acaba de meter su linda prometida!

……………………………………En la casa de Rei……………...

Tel:748-5238

Rei: Hey Mio, que tal, soy yo Rei. Era para preguntarte si puedes venir al picnic que planifique para este sábado.

Mio: claro

Rei: entonces a las 1:00pm el sábado, te esperamos. bye

Mio- espera, sabias que suenas como los comerciales de la tele?

Rei: Mio, cariño, definitivamente estas viendo mucho la tele OK, adiós….

Tel:489-4292

Rei: Miku, soy Rei. Era para invitarte al picnic que organicé este sábado. Vas a venir?

Miku: claro.

Rei: entonces a las 1:00 el sábado, te esperamos. bye..- Rei no puedo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida por Miku.

Miku: Rei, espera.

Rei: QUE, espera déjame adivinar, me vas a decir que soné a los comerciales de la tele.

Miku: No, más bien te iba a decir que parecías comerciante de shopping. Bye.

Sin nada más que decir Rei colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cama con su prometido.

Rei: mi amor, en donde yo conocí a las locas de Miku y Mio?

Yuu: mi amor, y te viniste a dar cuenta ahora de que están locas!

continue...

Hello! este es mi primer fanfic. espero que les hayga gustado. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
